tsrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Erwin Krause
Erwin Krause was a leader of the NNSP'' (Neue National Sozialistische Partei / New National Socialist Party)'' High Command. He held the rank of Reichsleiter, making him the highest ranking political leader of the NNSP behind only Hänschen von Günsche himself. He also held the rank Hauptbefehlsleiter as the head of the Parteiführung, making him responsible for the NNSP's political, diplomatic, administrative, and economic operations. Erwin Krause was born in a small town outside of Frankfurt, Germany. Both of his parents had died in a fire when he was 13 years old, forcing him to be raised by his Godparents in Berlin. He was a senior member of the NNSP, having joined the NNSP around 2008 and climbed the ladder from the very bottom of its hierarchy. He is known to be very methodical and extremely efficient at his job. Erwin Krause was formerly a General (Obergruppenführer-SS) of the SchutzStaffel (SS). He started out as a Mann and worked his way up through the ranks. He was active in a time when the NNSP was dormant and was recognized by Hänschen von Günsche due to his many abilities and leadership. He quickly became Hänschen von Günsche's right hand man and assistant within the SS, leading paramilitary as well as political operations at a time where the NNSP had not developed a formal executive branch. He recruited and trained NNSP personnel, massively expanding their number of members. He was appointed the rank of Reichsleiter and became the second highest ranking political leader in 2011. He ceased operating within the SS to dedicate his efforts to the newly formed Parteiführung. In this role, he built up the NNSP's finances to achieve financial success to fund their massive empire. He also was in charge of the New National Socialist Polizei Department (NNSPD), the militarized police force of the NNSP. Erwin Krause was known to be very tactical using means to gain leverage and control in cities. He would frequently enter government organizations and police forces. He would also choose other NNSP members to join these positions gaining insight to government operations. Erwin Krause was commonly described as a man who was anywhere between "cold-hearted" and "exquisitely charming." He could be extremely cruel at moments. A person claims that while Erwin was still active in the SS, they witnessed him extracting information from someone using a chrome zippo lighter and a cigarette. He was notably in charge of the NNSP's Nationalist Bank in Carolin City as well as frequently acquiring banks in many servers for economic gain. On the map Irona City in the Red Dragon server, he legitimately earned the organization the astonishing sum of $2,300,000 (not admin-created) by investing money wisely on properties and other sources of income, such as restaurants. He was known to acquire wealth by any means necessary. Some reports say that in Carolin City, he had purchased the restaurant which was the only source of food and he locked the doors to the restaurant. Allegedly he was seen standing outside of the restaurant, selling steaks for $5,000 each. Category:Characters